


[斯莉]今生请你属于我

by hokutoxhokuto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Summary: 复方汤剂引起的故事
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 4
Collections: 斯莉短篇





	[斯莉]今生请你属于我

二楼废弃女厕所，詹姆架着一个小坩埚，一脸讨好地看着小天狼星。

“詹姆波特，你是变态吧？”小天狼星怪叫起来，“你不觉得这样很恶心吗？”

“有什么关系啊，聊以慰藉嘛，我保证绝对是精神欣赏，绝对不动你一根汗毛。”詹姆眼冒绿光地说，小天狼星觉得他绝对是在说谎。

“不行，我都起鸡皮疙瘩了，你这个包包里装的什么……不会是我想的那个……”小天狼星看着詹姆拿出来一套女孩子的衬衣短裙，甚至还有一件小碎花内衣。

“嘿嘿嘿，是兄弟就干了这一杯……”把一根红色的长发放进水晶药瓶，复方汤剂变成了淡淡的乳白色，詹姆波特按住小天狼星的头就给他灌了进去，灌的小天狼星直咳嗽。

“咳咳咳咳……詹姆波特，你是个大变态……”小天狼星边骂边感觉一阵肚子疼，接着，他的身体就起了变化，衣服变得好大，手变得好小，头发蹭蹭蹭地变长了，那个什么……不见了。

“啊啊啊啊……这什么鬼感觉……詹姆波特，我要杀了你。”小天狼星去掐詹姆的脖子。

“别啊，你喜欢谁，我下次变给你看，亲一下都可以。”詹姆被小天狼星掐的满脸通红。

“真的？……那我要你变成安多米达。”

“……你才是变态吧，西里斯。”詹姆认真的说。

斯拉格霍恩教授是斯内普见过最懒的教授，好吃懒做贪酒好糖一点不像个斯莱特林。自从上了五年级，他就开始把一些乱七八糟的工作丢给斯内普：“哦，西弗勒斯，反正你这些已经掌握了，作业不用写了，今天你就帮我…………”

有时候是批一年级的魔药作业，有时候是盯着一年级关禁闭，甚至出考题，写教学计划也丢给斯内普。于是一二年级的小崽子经常被魔药课虐得嗷嗷叫。

但好处是斯内普可以随便用斯拉格霍恩的魔药材料——他想熬一瓶福灵剂送给莉莉做圣诞节礼物。

今天从魔药办公室出来，马上就要到宵禁时间了，四周稀稀拉拉没几个学生。

莉莉说她今晚要在图书馆学习，希望斯内普工作完了去找她，于是斯内普急匆匆地往图书馆跑，图书馆还没有关门吧？

忽然，花园里那抹红色吸引了斯内普的注意，那是莉莉的红发，他正想过去，然而他听到了他最讨厌的声音。

“伊万斯，下次跟我去霍格莫德怎么样？”詹姆油腔滑调地说。

“做梦吧你，我宁愿跟巨章鱼去也不跟你去。”莉莉口气怪怪的，但她的声音他很熟悉。

詹姆咳嗽了一下，“不行，你这个太写实太伤我的心。”

“好吧。”莉莉妥协的声音让斯内普打了个冷战，她跟詹姆关系变好了？这是他最不愿意看到的事情，“好吧，我愿意跟你去霍格莫德，毕竟你又有钱又帅，比那个寒酸的鼻涕精好多了……”小天狼星做了一个呕吐的表情，你也就在这里做做梦吧，我看伊万斯宁愿跟鼻涕精上床也不会跟你去霍格莫德的。

“我就知道你会答应我的，伊万斯，来吧，快给我一个爱的么么哒。”詹姆跳起来就向小天狼星扑去，小天狼星给了他一脚转身就跑，这个身体太不适合动用武力了，要是他原来的样子，现在早把詹姆这个变态打残了。

咬紧了嘴唇，斯内普看着詹姆和莉莉亲昵地闹来闹去，只觉得心里裂开了一个大口子，疼得没办法呼吸，他的小花终究还是盛开在了别人手上，而且是他最讨厌的那个人，莉莉你真的很残忍。

扭头向着斯莱特林地窖走去，斯内普不知道自己怎么走回宿舍的，他全身都疼，连呼吸都觉得疼，死了吧，让他死了吧。

直到平斯夫人把莉莉赶出图书馆，她也没等到西弗勒斯。

“咦？西弗从来不会爽约啊？”莉莉疑惑地往魔药办公室走，他今晚工作那么多吗？斯拉格霍恩教授又欠骂了吧？

路上她遇见了偷偷摸摸的波特和布莱克，布莱克穿了一身明显小了一号的女装，露着全是腿毛的腿，样子别提有多恶心了，他们俩的趣味越来越可怕了。

“污染环境，格兰芬多扣五分。”莉莉一脸厌恶地白了他们两眼。

詹姆一脸的百口莫辩，“不是这样的，伊万斯，你听我解释……梅林的超短裙，我没办法解释……伊万斯，伊万斯，跟我去霍格莫德吧！”

捂住嘴，莉莉做了一个你再不闪开我就要吐了的表情，转身走了。

詹姆站在原地一脸崩溃，小天狼星抱着胳膊在一旁幸灾乐祸，詹姆，咱们啥时候cos安多米达啊？到时候我让伊万斯看看你的女装秀。

魔药办公室里黑乎乎的，什么人也没有，西弗勒斯不在这里……他真的忘了跟自己的约定了？莉莉闷闷地想，算了每个人都有失误的时候，明天狠狠捏他的鼻子吧。

可是第二天莉莉也没找到西弗勒斯，他甚至连魔药课都没来上。

“西弗勒斯怎么了？”莉莉拦住了雷古勒斯布莱克。

雷古勒斯一脸不情愿地告诉莉莉，斯内普学长很不舒服，今天请假了。

“不舒服？严重吗？要不要去医疗翼？”莉莉担心地问。

根本不想理她的小布莱克，傲慢地耸了耸肩，转身就走了。

真让人担心，问不出具体情况，莉莉皱紧了眉头，一整天都神不守舍。

原以为西弗病好了会来找自己，莉莉在餐厅只看到了西弗勒斯消瘦的侧脸，他终于从斯莱特林地窖里出来了，但没来找她，甚至看都不看她。

“西弗，你怎么了？”顶着斯莱特林们的厌恶眼神走到了斯内普身边，莉莉拉了拉他的袍子，“你生病了怎么不去医疗翼，你瘦的好厉害。”难道这几天都没吃饭吗？

“我没事。”他淡淡地说，不理她他还是做不到，但看到她他就心痛。

“让不让人好好吃个饭了？泥巴种站在这我都要吐了……”穆尔塞伯在旁边做呕吐状。

西弗勒斯冷冷地说，“闭嘴，穆尔塞伯。

“我最近不舒服，你还是别来找我了，我希望休息一下。”斯内普说完就不再理她了，低头专心戳他盘子里那块早已经四分五裂却一口没动的牛排。

“那你注意休息，西弗……”莉莉不知道为什么觉得有点害怕，西弗为什么看上去那么遥远呢？

听到莉莉走回格兰芬多长桌的脚步声，斯内普叹了口气，他强迫自己吃了一口饭，觉得胃里一阵翻涌，看到她惶惑的样子，他一样很难受。可是，如果她选择了波特，他真的没办法继续跟她做朋友了，对不起，莉莉，我真的没办法，想想你跟他约会的样子我就要吐血了。

对莉莉伊万斯来说，接下来的日子一样难熬极了，西弗对她保持着淡淡的疏远，她这才发现西弗勒斯之前已经占据了她太多的生活，她习惯他在图书馆里跟她一起安静地写着羊皮纸，饭后肩并肩一起散步，魔药课上稳定的手和肯定的笑容，甚至，莉莉涨红了脸，还有两个人争吵时候他狠狠盯着自己的炙热眼神。

“可是他为什么不理我了呢？”

想的太入神了，她不知不觉把这句话说了出来，玛丽看她那神不守舍的样子，不客气地说，“至于吗？斯莱特林那个小子不就你是童年玩伴吗？我也有童年朋友，现在早就很少联系了，你们现在这样才是正常的样子啊。”

“我们不止是童年密友，西弗是我最好的朋友。”莉莉不赞同地看着玛丽，不是之一，是最好的心里顶尖的那一个。

“莉莉，你不是喜欢那个斯莱特林吧？”玛丽皱起眉头，长吁短叹，患得患失，这不是恋爱的样子吗？

“我当然喜欢西弗。”莉莉眨眨眼，你在说废话吗？我刚说了我们是最好的朋友。

“不是……那种喜欢。”玛丽扶额，姐姐你怎么这么晚熟？“如果那个斯莱特林交了女朋友，你什么感觉？”

“什么？”莉莉跳了起来，撞翻了椅子发出巨响，平斯夫人唰地甩过来两把眼刀。

西弗是因为有了女朋友才疏远她的吗？莉莉只觉得心一下子拧成了一团，难受，好难受，喘不上气。

玛丽惊讶地看到莉莉眼睛里噙满了泪水而且浑身发抖，“别哭啊，莉莉，我……我只是假设，他不一定是有了女朋友……”你就那么喜欢他？

“玛丽，你别安慰我了，我觉得你猜对了。”否则不能解释为什么西弗忽然就不理她了，所以，那个人是谁呢？莉莉在脑海里扫描斯莱特林那些纯血的小妞们，玛丽薇莎跟西弗借过笔记，阿芙洛特没事总喜欢跟西弗说话，罗莎兰妮据说是个黑发黑眼控……天啊，目标好多啊，她要怎么办？

思前想后，莉莉决定跟踪西弗勒斯。

大早上她就蹲在了斯莱特林地窖门口，盯着斯莱特林的暗门，如果西弗有女朋友（哭），一定跟女朋友一起去吃早饭。然而她低估了斯内普同学的早起程度，她蹲了一个小时，饿的头晕眼花，什么也没逮到。

冲到餐厅抢到最后几片面包，莉莉觉得自己也不是一无所获，她名单上那几个小妞，有几个已经有了男朋友，大早晨就在地窖口秀恩爱闪瞎了她的眼。

连着跟了几天，莉莉发现西弗除了偶尔跟几个斯莱特林男生在一起，没有跟女生有什么特别的交集。

难道西弗真的没有女朋友？那他为什么不理自己？而且他看上去真的身体很不好，越来越瘦了。

这天吃完晚饭，莉莉看到西弗又去了魔药办公室，没一会，斯拉格霍恩教授就走了，只剩西弗一个人在里面，看来他又把西弗当廉价劳动力来用了。

她悄悄推门走了进去，西弗在批一年级的作业，眉头皱的紧紧的。

他抬头看了一眼，看到是莉莉吓了一跳，不过他很快就冷静了下来，“找我有事？”

“西弗，你为什么最近都不找我了？我哪里惹你生气了吗？还是……”莉莉顿了顿，“还是你交了女朋友了？”

沉默了一会，西弗勒斯闷闷地说，“我没有女朋友。”

莉莉顿时松了一口气，她的语调立马轻快了起来，“那你为什么不来找我？你瘦了好多，哪里不舒服？没去庞弗雷夫人那里看看吗？”

斯内普对莉莉这种亲昵的口吻感到贴心却又很生气，你不是要跟波特去约会吗？干嘛还来招惹我？让我一个人腐烂了不行吗？

他故意说，“莉莉，我老去找你，不会妨碍你约会吗？霍格莫德周不是快到了？”

霍格莫德周？莉莉想了想，玛丽是约她一起去来着，毕竟西弗从来不去霍格莫德，“不会啊，不会妨碍我的，我去买一点糖果很快就回来了。”

“我觉得很妨碍。”西弗勒斯硬邦邦地说。

咬住了嘴唇，西弗似乎不愿意自己去霍格莫德，可是她已经答应了玛丽了啊，莉莉轻声说，“那……那你跟我们一起去？”

西弗勒斯快要气死了，我为什么要跟你和波特一起去霍格莫德？而且我们？你跟他已经成了我们了？

西弗勒斯手里的羽毛笔直接摁断在不知道哪个一年级小巨怪的论文上，糊了一团墨迹，“我不去。”

不知道是不是自己听错了，莉莉觉得西弗的声音有一点发抖，“西弗……”

“莉莉你回去吧，我还有很多作业要批……”西弗勒斯低声说，他真的很累很累了。

虽然知道西弗没有女朋友让她松了一口气，可他明显还是不高兴，这到底是为什么？

回到宿舍，莉莉跟玛丽说西弗并没有女朋友。

玛丽正在跟其他几个女生八卦，“莉莉，现在没有不代表他不想要啊。这个年纪的男生脑子不就只有一件事吗？”

“找女朋友？”西弗也想要女朋友吗？今天还真的忘了问他这个问题呢，他有喜欢的女孩子了吗？这个想法又让莉莉不舒服了。

玛丽翻了一个白眼，“对了，级长大人你知道吗？今晚四年级的莉迪亚万斯和汤姆内特约会被人偷了衣服，裹着报纸回来的……好像被麦格教授逮到了，明天你看格兰芬多的宝石又要见底了。”

“偷了衣服？衣服怎么会被偷？”

“伊万斯，求你不要问傻问题了行不行？你今年是五年级，不是一年级！”

第二天这件事闹的更厉害了，不知道谁把那些丢失的衣服——从内衣裤到格兰芬多袍子——都挂在了格兰芬多塔楼顶上，随着风飘飘荡荡。麦格教授气得七窍生烟，她都没脸见其他几个院长了。

级长们紧急召开了一个会议，男女学生会主席不高兴地说，“各位级长，这是一件很恶劣的事情，谁也不能保证这种事不会发生在自己学院。但还是要倡导学生们健康交往，生理教育手册按年级发下去，注意不要搞错了，每个年级内容是不一样的。各个学院总有些高调的情侣，尤其是那些热爱约会的，直接告诉他们怎么用有求必应屋。同时宵禁后加强巡夜，抓住了约会不回宿舍的直接扣五十分不用客气。”

回到宿舍把手册发了下去，莉莉翻了翻五年级的手册，涨红了脸，终于知道了莉迪亚的衣服为什么会丢得那么彻底了。

所以西弗也想要女朋友吗？有了女朋友就可以……莉莉又一次觉得心里不舒服了。她想象了一下那个画面，不行，西弗只能是我的。

西弗虽然很瘦但他很结实，他脸色不好但他五官都很好看，他曾经凑在她耳边说话，他的嘴唇真的很软——绝对不能让别人霸占。

她觉得自己应该跟西弗聊一聊这个女朋友的问题，她毛遂自荐他应该不会拒绝她吧？

可自从上一次魔药办公室见了西弗一次，他躲她躲得更厉害了，莉莉甚至怀疑西弗学会了幻身咒，她在哪里都堵不到他。

焦虑归焦虑，但时间照样过得很快，刷地一下，圣诞节假期要到了。莉莉本来是要回家的，但她知道西弗肯定不回家，所以她也登记了不回家，她要用这个假期来逮西弗勒斯。

圣诞节的早晨，她一睁眼就去床尾摸西弗的礼物，那是一个小小的墨绿色盒子。她拆开包装，里面是一瓶金色的魔药——那是极其难熬制的珍稀魔药，能带来幸运的福灵剂。

莉莉愣愣地看着福灵剂，他还是一贯那样对她好，把什么好东西都给她。

所以她一定不能让他跑掉。

仰头喝了那瓶药，莉莉只觉得身体里暖暖的，她快乐起来，感觉今天不管做什么都会成功。她迅速换好了衣服，随着直觉去找西弗。

好吧，一大早他居然不是在餐厅，而是在猫头鹰棚屋。

所以，他是在圣诞节前一晚才熬好福灵剂的吗？莉莉看着坐在猫头鹰棚屋门口睡着了的斯莱特林，心里一片柔软。

非要用猫头鹰也不愿意见我啊？莉莉捏住西弗勒斯的鼻子，他迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼。

“一夜没回宿舍？小心我扣你的分。”莉莉挨着他坐下。

“莉莉？你怎么知道我在这？”西弗勒斯愣了愣，我难道还是在做梦？

“因为我喝了你送的福灵剂啊。”

“我好不容易熬出来的……你就这么随随便便喝了？”西弗勒斯瞪圆了眼睛。

“我才不是随随便便喝的，今天我有重要的事情要做。”莉莉拽住西弗勒斯的领带，把他拉近自己，吻上了他的嘴。

斯内普的眼睛瞪得更大了，他确定他送给莉莉的是福灵剂，而不是迷情剂啊。

“西弗……”莉莉含着他的嘴唇含含糊糊地说，“你想要女朋友吗？我觉得我挺好的，你就选我呗。”

“莉莉，你意识清醒吗？”斯内普第一次对自己的魔药才能感到怀疑。

“我喜欢你，西弗……”尝了才知道西弗的嘴巴亲起来感觉那么好，看看她这么多年错过了什么？

然后，斯内普七手八脚地把她推开了，“喜欢我？你不是跟波特约会了吗？霍格莫德周末你们过得不愉快？”

“什么？我什么时候跟波特那个白痴约会了？霍格莫德我是跟玛丽去的！”莉莉也瞪圆了眼睛，请不要侮辱我的智商。

“可是我看见你跟波特约好去霍格莫德……”斯内普越说越小声，因为他看到莉莉的眉毛越扬越高。

“不管你看到了什么，那绝对不是我！你就是因为这个才不理我的对不对？西弗我生气了，你为什么不来问我？你知道我因为这件事担心了多久？”莉莉生气地大声吼了起来，吓得猫头鹰棚屋里的鸟各种惊飞。我在吻你哎，你居然推开我！

虽然被莉莉骂了，西弗勒斯的心情却越来越好了，他感觉心花怒放，胸腔里一片炽热，“对不起，莉莉，我错了，我也喜欢你，真的……”

没有拂袖而去，因为福灵剂说不可以，莉莉的怒气神奇地消失了，她又一次搂住西弗的脖子，“快来给我道歉，有诚意一点。”

低头吻住朝思暮想的嘴唇，西弗勒斯把莉莉搂进怀里，他用舌头撬开她的嘴，纠缠着她的舌头，莉莉热烈地回应他，只觉得脑袋晕晕乎乎，好像被抽干了氧气。

“我喜欢你吻我，西弗。”莉莉低声呢喃着，“你为什么不早点吻我呢？”

“早点是什么时候？”他感觉现在像做梦一样。

她睁开迷迷蒙蒙的大眼睛，“我们第一次见面的时候。”

圣诞节假期后，麦格教授又一次气的半死——詹姆波特进了医疗翼。

原来小天狼星写信给安多米达要一根头发，唐克斯姐夫对这个没事就缠着自己妻子的傲慢小舅子非常不喜欢，他直接找了一根狗毛替换了妻子的头发邮寄给了小天狼星。

于是某个月黑风高夜，霍格沃兹城堡发出了一声惨叫，穿着漂亮古典长裙的波特先生，脸上长出了黑毛，变成了一张大狗脸。小天狼星站在旁边，一脸惨白，他被安多米达讨厌了是不是？

第一个到达现场的巡夜级长伊万斯觉得这是她一生见过的最恶心的东西：“布莱克！你们太恶心了，用复方汤剂变狗？女装已经满足不了你们了吗？”

“女装？”斯内普在旁边嗤笑出声，他今天替斯莱特林的级长跟伊万斯一起巡夜（名曰巡夜实际约会）。

“就是你没去图书馆找我那一天，我在小花园里遇见小天狼星穿女装……他们俩真的玩得超恶心。”莉莉一脸嫌弃地说。

斯内普的脸色顿时变不好了，他就是那一夜看到詹姆莉莉约会的，所以……“莉莉，詹姆有可能拿到你的头发吗？”

“嗯？什么意思？你是说？”莉莉睁大了眼睛，她起晚了经常去教室梳头。

两个人认真对了一下那一天晚上看到的事情，莉莉气坏了，她怒气冲天地吼道：“詹姆波特和小天狼星宵禁后进行不良约会，格兰芬多扣五十分，现在跟我去见麦格教授！”

一想到小天狼星变成了自己的样子跟詹姆不知道干了什么，莉莉就气得全身发抖，她要跟麦格教授好好聊聊。

“必要时我可以提供吐真剂。”魔药天才斯内普乐呵呵地跟在他们身后。虽然也觉得詹姆那样很恶心，但他心里的疙瘩全都消失了——莉莉从来没有答应跟詹姆约会，她的心完全属于他。

走到她身边拉住她的手，西弗勒斯大声问莉莉：“亲爱的，下次跟我去霍格莫德吧。”

在狗脸詹姆的惨叫声里，莉莉踮起脚亲了西弗勒斯一下，“好啊，亲爱的。”


End file.
